seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 45
Tack sprinted towards the legions of pirates and jumped in the air. One pirate saw Tack and looked. "Wait a second... Is that the chaos child?" "The 70 million dollar man?" "Yeah." "... Run away like little girls?" "RUN AWAY!" The two ran away, with Tack pulling his fists back. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM VOLLY!" Tack punched the pirates and knocked out dozens and dozens of them. One pirate captain blocked a punch and Tack flipped over to him. The captain smirked and pointed a spear at Tack. "So your the infamous Tack. Strange, I thought you'd be more psychotic looking and more ferocious. Instead, you look small and weak. Like a woman." "Why would I be psychotic and ferocious?" "Because you're the chaos child!" "Who are you?" "THE ROARING SPEAR!" "That sounds lame." The pirate captain felt his heart getting crushed and he roared. "Hey, you did roar!" The man threw his spear at Tack, but Tack ducked and the spear went over his head hitting a tree." "Hey! A spear! You did deserve your nickname! Sorry for calling YA lame! Now... Here comes the bam! Gomu Gomu No..." "Gomu Gomu no what?" "BAM!" The punch slammed into the man's gut and he flew past dozens of pirates and slammed into another pirate captain. Tack spun around and kicked dozens upon dozens of pirates. Tack saw downed pirates surrounded him and he knocked on his head. "Great. None of them are really tough." "I am." Tack punched the man behind him and the man fell unconscious. "Really. No strong opponent here." Zozo uppercutted a pirate and turned around to see Wyatt. "YOU!" "LOBSTER MAN!" "I'M NOT A LOBSTER!" Wyatt charges towards Zozo but Reck blocks the claw. "Hey Zozo... We're a team!" Reck pushed Wyatt back and Zozo leaps in the air. "YEAH! TWO VS ONE! MY KIND OF FIGHT!" Zozo punches Wyatt but Wyatt blocks it with Reck kicks Wyatt in the chest. Wyatt Attacks the two with Zozo and Reck blocking it. Wyatt becomes furious and screams at the two. "HOW DID YOU GET SO STRONG?!" "A GOOD NAP!" Zozo sweep kicked Wyatt and slammed him with an elbow smash. Reck slashed into Wyatt's lobster tail and Wyatt yelled. Zozo bit Wyatt and spit. "Need's some sauce. MALK!" Malk threw sauce at Zozo, and Zozo poured sauce on Wyatt. Zozo bit Wyatt again and spit again. "Sorry Malk. It's not the sauces fault... I have a rotten Lobster." "I AM NOT A..." "Oh shut it Lobster brain!" Reck kicked Wyatt in the gut and Zozo head butted Wyatt. Wyatt took a few steps back, and fell forward. Wyatt was dizzy and lifted his claw. "Hey their... I'm Wyatt the Human Lobeter... How YA doing?!" Wyatt fell face first into mud. Zozo and Reck highfived and stepped on Wyatt. "I AM RECK, FIRST MATE..." Reck blocked an Attack from a pirate and Zozo decided to follow. "I am Zozo, number one Dan..." Zozo dodged an Attack and sweep kicked a pirate. - Faith transformed into a spider and with one of her eyes saw Taka and Ness defeating pirates. "NOW! YOU TWO CHAUVINISTIC IDIOT'S CAN FEEL..." "Mam, you give women a bad name." Brill was behind Faith, and lifted his mask. It was a young blonde man with a handsome face and wore a beanie. "Uggh... Can I quit pretending to be that idiot! I stuffed him in a toilet for a reason. But no, pretend to be him." "So... You who are?" "Me? The name's Austin. Riker and I made a deal. He gives me what I want, I help him take down idiots like you." "Idiots... I AM..." "A woman? News flash... I don't care." Austin kicked Faith in the spider face, spin kicked her into a ditch, and karate chopped her in the eyes. She screamed and he stuffed his fist into her mouth. He pulled it out, and slapped her. "Shut it. When you become a real woman, tell me." Austin turned around, and walked away. He saw groups of pirates rushing him and he crouched. "Here I come..." Austin plowed through the groups with punches and kicks and twirled around them with kicks and rolls, defeating dozens upon dozens of them. He smashed through the group and saw Riker cutting up a pirate captain. Riker was bruised, cut up, and covered in blood. "Riker! You okay?!" "I'm fine. You?" "Well I defeated Faith. If it wasn't for those two weirdos who fought her before, I would have been in real danger. You?" "Good and bad news. Bad news... I couldn't defeat Benjamin. He was far too strong." "Shit! So how'd you survive?" "Good news... He joined us." Benjamin blew through a saxophone and over a hundred pirates were blown into the air. Benjamin smashed a cymbal and all the pirates in the air slammed down into other pirates. Austin face faulted and pointed at Benjamin. "Riker... You're not half bad..." "Not me this time. Him." Tack punched a large pirate in the chest and grinned. Austin stared at Tack and gasped. "CHAOS CHILD?! HE'S AS INFAMOUS AS I THOUGHT!" "Indeed. Now shut up and do something." Austin nodded and turned around. He saw a pirate captain and kicked him in the neck. "Okay Rikey." "It's Riker you idiot." "I know. Just think it sounds cute." "Why am I surrounded by idiots?" Category:Nobody700 Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters